


Are you sure?

by adventurousAvenger



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I haven't seen enough Joncer, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, So I'm making my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurousAvenger/pseuds/adventurousAvenger
Summary: I suck at everything, but I didn't think there was enough Joncer any where so I decided why not write my own. It's gonna start off slow, I guess.This is the fic where Spencer realizes he's actually in love with Jon Walker and wants to show him the whole world.





	1. Chamomile and nose kisses.

“There is no way those two aren’t fucking.” Spencer chuckled a little bit as he poured boiling water over a couple of chamomile tea bags.. Ryan and Brendon were sending him pictures of them out at the bar while Spencer did his hardest to take care of an extremely sick Jon Walker. 

“Oh hell yeah, It’s pretty obvious, the way they fawn over each other.” There was a slight roughness to Jon’s voice that has Spencer weak at the knees. They made fun of the two love birds every chance they got. Jon thought it was fucking hilarious that they ran around and hid like teenagers, acting like no one knew about them. 

Jon rolled out of his bunk and plopped himself down on the couch in the bus, coughing as he did so. They had the tour bus all to themselves all day and all night, but so far all they had done was watch old Disney movies, and 90’s romance comedies.

“Spencer, what do you want to watch?” Spencer set a cup of tea in front of Jon and shrugged

“I don’t know, Cars?” He raised an eyebrow holding up the DVD with one hand his own tea in the other. Jon grinned and nodded grabbing the movie and popping it the player. Spencer sat behind Jon and let the older man lay into his chest. When the two were alone they were very touchy, not to the point of it being uncomfortable, but they were very cuddly. Lately Spencer's feelings for Jon had been growing stronger, not that he would say anything, but it was getting difficult for him to deal with. Watching Brendon and Ryan run around and cuddle and kiss only made him want to do that with Jon way more. 

About halfway through the movie Jon finally spoke up,

“So, should we ever say anything to the two of them?” Referencing Brendon and Ryan who were probably fucking at some random hotel at the moment. 

“Nah, leave ‘em be, they’ll tell us when they’re ready.” Spencer shrugged, running a hand through Jon’s thick locks of hair. Jon nodded as he finished off his tea,

“I guess you’re right. Just like you’ll tell me when you’re ready?” Spencer’s eyes widened, he barely knew about his feelings, how did Jon know already. Jon sat up and turned to face Spencer, 

“It’s okay Spence, you don’t have to talk about it yet.” He rested a hand on Spencer’s cheek and smiled. 

“But I’m pretty sure we could run around and hide like teenagers just like the two of them if you’d give me a chance.” He smirked and placed a small kiss to the bridge of his band mates nose before turning around and resting back into his position, placing his head back on Spencer’s chest and focusing his eyes on the movie. Spencer was shocked and he didn’t know what to say so he just dropped it and tried to focus on anything else but the man lying on him who he was secretly and silently falling in love with.   
He was royally fucked.


	2. Chapped lips, and coffee breath

Once their movie was over Jon stood up and smiled at Spencer, “G’night Spence, I’m fucking beat.”

 

He placed a soft kiss on Spencer’s forehead before wandering into his bunk, he pulled the curtain shut and and instantly passed out. Spencer stood up and rubbed at his forehead,  _ ‘What the fuck just happened..?’  _ He thought to himself as he turned of the tv and rinsed out the empty mugs. He stood at the sink for a few minutes just thinking. He’d never been more attracted to anyone like he was with Jon. Seeing the man made his heart skip a beat, his voice made him weak. He knew something was going on, but he didn’t think he was ready to label it, just yet. Spencer knew he needed an outsider's perspective. 

 

But who the fuck could he ask about falling in love with his bandmate? All of sudden it hit him, Pete. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, damn 3:30 already… Hopefully Pete was awake, he dialed the number and it rang twice before I very jovial Pete Wentz answered the phone. 

 

“Spencer, my man! What is up?” Spencer could hear the smile on his friend’s face.

 

“I need some advice Pete.”  Spencer did his best explaining the situation and how it was very important for Pete to keep it a secret from everyone, He told him everything, about how he knew he had feelings for Jon, and how beautiful he thought the older man was, but how he was too scared to open up about his feelings to anyone. 

 

“I mean, yeah dude, I can see it, but I’m also I really good judge of stuff like that. You look at Jon the way Patrick looked at me, and Jon looks at you the way I looked at Patrick. But ya gotta be careful with band shit.” Pete’s words made a lot of sense. Spencer was really worried about messing up things with the band. But Jon had this huge magnetic pull and he was sucking Spencer in. 

 

Spencer ran a hand through his hair when he heard the door of the bus open up. Ryan and Brendon were finally back. 

 

“Thanks Pete, I’ll give you call when I figure more stuff out.” Spencer hung up and placed his phone on the counter turning to greet his very intoxicated friends. 

 

“Figure what out Spencyyyyy?” Brendon slurred, slumped over on his not so secret boyfriend who was just rolling his eyes. 

 

“Leave him alone Bren, you need to get some rest.” Ryan smiled over at Spencer and patted his shoulder as he led Brendon over to his bunk. 

 

“Good night Spence” Ryan spoke softly before he clambered into his own bunk, and then just like that, Spencer was alone, with his thoughts, again. He figured a quick read would do him good, he grabbed his fluffy blanket from his bunk and climbed onto the couch, flipping his book open. Spencer really enjoyed reading, it helped get his mind off things that were troubling him, but he never really got the chance to since their tour schedule was always to hectic. 

 

With all the shit rattling around his head, he was glad he could just forget for a while, and delve into the depths of a fictional world; Dragons, witches, sword fighting, it all sounded like a better reality than the one he was living in. The one where he was falling harder and harder for Jon Walker every time he would walk into a room. Spencer read for a while before he fell asleep on the couch with his book over his face.

 

Spencer woke up around 7 in the morning, because Jon had some music blaring in the front of the bus, his book had been marked and closed, lying in the window sill right next to him, a pillow had also been added to the couch along with another blanket. He looked back and it seemed like Ryan and Brendon were still sleeping, so Spencer made his way up to the front of the bus just in time to see Jon jamming out to some of The Smiths. 

 

Jon spun around quickly and grinned. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” He turned his music down so he could hear Spencer. 

 

“Wanna get some breakfast? There’s a diner down the road, within walking distance, and we’ve got a couple hours before we start driving again?” Spencer asked Jon, he nodded, and off they went.

 

While they were walking over to the diner, Jon intertwined their fingers, pulling Spencer closer to him. Once they got seated, ordered their coffee and breakfast Jon looked up at Spencer from across the booth. 

 

“We don’t have to talk now Spence, But I want to know what’s going on in your head.” Spencer was stirring sugar into his coffee while Jon was talking, and he continued staring into it as he started to talk. 

 

“It’s really hard to explain Jon, because I don’t want to ruin what we have, Because if you haven’t realized, what we’ve got, it’s pretty sweet. I like having a friend that I can tell anything to, and that I can fuck around with. But lately… I’ve been looking at you differently.” He paused and took a long swig of his coffee, looking up to make eye contact with Jon, placing his hand in Jon’s stronger one.    
  


“I really like you, obviously, more than a friend should like his best friend.” He said it right as their food was arriving so it gave him a little time to think of how to handle the rejection. Once the waitress walked away Jon smiled up at his friend.    
  


“I see, and I’m truly glad that you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. And I’m happy you did, because now I think it’s an appropriate time to tell you that I feel the same way about you.” Jon leaned over the table and placed a gentle kiss to Spencer’s lips, Jon’s lips were slightly chapped, but Spencer liked it way more than he thought he would. He tasted like coffee, and Spencer really enjoyed that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im only getting worse guys


	3. Public kisses and Sweaty lips

If it was possible to hate Brendon Urie, that’s what Spencer would be doing right about now. He turns everything into a joke and Spencer can’t stand it. Sometimes it would be good to focus on work and not on sex. 

 

“Brendon, If you don’t shut up I swear to god!” Spencer snapped, throwing his drumstick across the room. About 20 seconds prior Brendon was joking about how close Spencer and Jon were getting, saying that they were obviously fucking and they needed to stop lying to everyone. The whole time Jon was just staring at Spencer’s face, noting how red it was getting, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. 

 

Ryan laughed softly, “Calm down Spence, he’s just kidding, we all know Jon’s not your type.” Ryan winked at his best friend and punched Brendon gently on the shoulder. “Let’s get back to work, Hop off Spencer’s dick.” They finished sound check then had a quick break before their performance. 

 

They walked back to dressing room in silence, aside from the quiet whispers from Ryan to Brendon, basically stating how he needed to be gentle with Spencer because there is obviously something on his mind, and they needed to all take care of him. Once they made it back to the room, Spencer flopped himself down on the couch and took a long sip of water. Jon made the band a round of shots and passed them out. 

 

“To a good show tonight, and an even better time after the show.” He winked over in Spencer’s direction making him choke a little as he took his shot. Brendon whooped and poured himself another shot. 

 

“It's gonna be a fucking amazing show!” He threw himself onto the couch next to Spencer, wrapping an arm around him. Spencer smiled and nodded. 

 

“You’re right, we’re gonna fucking kill it.” Spencer grinned and ruffled Brendon’s hair, knowing that Brendon understood his apology. After a few more shots, and they all got some food in their bellies, they made their way to the stage. You could hear the sounds of people cheering, Which is what Spencer thinks draws him to the entertainment business, People being so excited to see you perform that they scream and cheer. 

 

The show was going so fucking good that it didn’t shock Spencer when Jon came up to his drums during Sins and bent down to place a kiss on his lips. He didn’t even realize what happened until he heard the audience start screaming and he saw his bright red face up on the big screen. He faltered on a couple beats but eventually caught back up with the rest of the band. When he finally looked back up he saw Brendon smirking at him.  _ ‘Fuck.. this isn’t going to be good’  _ Spencer thought to himself. 

 

The rest of the show went pretty good, they were begged to do two encores this time, and the adrenaline onstage was uncanny. Spencer had never felt this good about a show before and he could tell his bandmates felt the same way, because after they were done performing they all held hands and bowed, and ran off stage extremely giddy like little school girls. 

 

“That’s the best it’s ever been!” Brendon exclaimed high fiving the crew, grinning from ear to ear.  He wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist and pressed a hard smooch on his cheek. He looked up to Spencer who was pulling Jon away from everyone, he poked Ryan in the side to draw his attention to the two other men pushing through the crowd of people towards the dressing room. 

 

“Jon Walker. What the fuck were you thinking?” Spencer pushed Jon into the dressing room and slammed and locked the door. 

 

“Spence, calm down, you’ve gotta admit, that was our best show yet, and I’m pretty sure it had something to do with the kiss.” Jon grinned at Spencer whose fists were balled up at his sides. 

 

“Calm down? Did you even hear anything that Brendon was saying earlier? Everyone already thinks we’re sleeping together and I haven’t even kissed you longer than 3 seconds. You’ve got to be kidding me Jon.” Spencer ran his hands over his face, and let out a loud sigh. 

 

Jon placed a hand on Spencer’s cheek and shushed him, “Hey, it’ll be okay, we can figure this out together.” Spencer leaned forward and pressed their lips together, sighing softly into the kiss. This is where Spencer wanted to be forever, close to Jon, and being this close to him calmed him down immediately. Spencer reached his arms up and wrapped them around Jon’s neck, leaning into the kiss. Jon licked at Spencer’s lower lip and pressed his tongue inside his mouth when Spencer parted his lips. 

 

Spencer tangled his fingers in the back of Jon’s hair and tugged at it gently. He let out a soft moan as Jon nipped at his tongue. Jon was still sweaty from being on stage and Spencer couldn’t help but find that so fucking attractive. He pulled away and placed his forehead on Jon’s shoulder, letting out a soft chuckle. 

 

“What are we going to tell the guys..?” Spencer asked, He didn’t know if he really wanted the other bandmates to know, he liked the idea of keep it a secret for now. 

 

Jon tilted Spencer’s head up and smiled at him. “I figured we could run around like teenagers for a while. If that’s okay with you?” Spencer nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Jon’s chapped lips. 

 

“That’s an amazing idea..” Spencer whispered into the kiss, closing his eyes. 

 

_ He was falling, hard.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, i'm awful, sorry guys.


End file.
